Drabbles
by LeA-LeI
Summary: Historias pequeñitas, de mis personajes favoritos, mezclados de forma extraña... Retos! y molto, pero molto amor! queréis más? pasad y leed! R&W please!
1. pereza y lujuria

**disclaimer:no tengo a sirius, no busco un centavo por hacer esto, no tengo un centavo y si demandan no conseguiran un centavo asi que ¿estamos igual no?**

**PSS BUENO AKI VUELVO YO CON UNA DE MIS PATOAVENTURAS QUE ESPERO Y PEGUE. JAJAJAJA**

**COMO NO TENGO COCO PARA NINGUNA HISTORIA LARGA POR EL MOMENTO, INTENTARÈ SUBIR MIS VIÑETAS DE CLASE EN LAS QUE MI OCIO ME HA ORILLADO A HACER... **

**EN FIN.**

**ADVIERTO DE UNA VEZ, LA PAREJA D ESTE CHAPTER ESTA MEDIO RARA, PERO FUE UNA PETICION DE MIKA-CHAN DESDE HACE ALGUN TIEMPO Y UNA IDEA LOCA DE INCESTO QUE HE QUERIDO LLEVAR A CABO FUCIONADAS.**

**QUE OS PARECE? ME LEEN?**

**OS DEJO CON ESTO, SIN MÁS…**

**PRODUCCIONES LeA-LeI PRESENTA…**

1.-pereza y lujuria

¿Cómo decirlo para que no suene atrevido?

¿Os ha pasado que alguna vez en su vida sienten algo que no deberían sentir? Como una opresión en el pecho o una bocanada de aire mal pasada. Como cuando fumas, y el humo, en lugar de subirte de nuevo por la garganta hasta la boca te sube hasta la nariz y te hace toser. O estornudar. O desear tirarte a una de tus primas.

Pues a mi me pasa constantemente.

Digo, no es su cuerpo, no, lo sabré yo que soy Sirius Black y tengo llena la boca para hablar: las tetas de Elisa son mucho más grandes y redondas, y el culo lo tiene más lindo Maya; eso es lo mas importante y destacable pero en este caso es algo tan superficial y poco importante como el agua para los camellos.

No, lo que ella tiene es un algo, algo que no se puede explicar, un… algo.

Pero lo curioso es que no me gusta. Si, ni siquiera eso. La deseo, la quiero. Es tanto y tan grande ese deseo que me embobo cuando pasa frente a mí. Con deciros, que mientras terminaba el castigo de copiar con los chicos termine dibujándola en el pergamino y gane otro castigo para esta semana.

Cada movimiento de su cabello largo y ondulado tras su espalda, cada guiño travieso que lanza con complicidad a sus amigas, cada gesto extraño mientras intenta adivinar porque sabe ácido el jugo de calabaza, cada sonrisa de dientes perfectos, cada estornudo a través de su respingona nariz, cada golpe que me da en el brazo cuando le gano en ajedrez, ese extraño hábito de soplarse el flequillo hacia arriba. Es una ninfa. Lo único que quisiera, es tocar cada parte de ese menudito cuerpo, descubrir si sus pechos son tan suaves como los sueño, si sus largas piernas son tan blancas como se ven a simple vista bajo su falda, si sus manos son tan hábiles como la buscadora que es, si sus pupilas se dilatan cuando me sienta dentro de ella, si su respiración se hace entrecortada y rápida mientras la llevo a un orgasmo tan grande y fuerte que me pida a gritos más, si implora mi nombre mientras nos fundimos… si me desea tanto como yo a ella.

Lo peor de todo es que ella lo sabe. ¡Oh si, merlín! Lo sabe y tan lo sabe que la muy pérfida me hace sufrir de una manera sádica.

Es un dolor tan grande y tan sutil al mismo tiempo que me hace desear más. Soy masoquista, he de aceptarlo.

El otro día llegó frente a mí como si no fuera la cosa, me sonrió y se sentó a mi lado. Me dijo que necesitaba unos apuntes para el examen de Flitwick y que como Remus llevaba los míos al día, quería tomarlos prestados. Saqué el libro de la mochila y se lo extendí sin miramientos después se quedó a mi lado y charlamos un buen rato. Hablamos del clima y del Quidditch, de lo bien que había jugado el partido anterior y de lo que daría por montar una escoba como la mía. Le dije que se la llevara en el verano, pero ella negó diciendo que si mis padres lo descubrían le harían la bronca a los suyos y habría problemas. El hecho de que sus padres y los míos no tengan muy buena relación muchas veces me incomoda, pero eso me ayuda a pensar que esto que siento no es enfermizo y que ella no es mi prima, que sólo es alguien cercano, extremadamente cercana.

Ahora esta a dos metros de mi, diciéndose no se que con Evans mientras nosotros cotilleamos. Ellos no lo notan pero la estoy mirando, como siempre, la estoy mirando…

&&&&&&

-¡eh, Andrómeda!- esa era Lily que me gritaba desde la mesa de Griffindor. Ladeé la cabeza como diciendo que no iba a ir pero la chica me apremió con la mano. No hubo manera y me tuve que levantar y caminar hasta allá dejando mi bollo calentito sobre el plato.

-¿Qué hay Lily?-pregunté mientras me sentaba al lado de ella y entonces señaló con la cabeza hacia un lado. Dirigí mi vista hacia allá sin necesidad de hacerlo porque sabía a quien estaba señalando.

Los merodeadores estaban sumidos en una profunda discusión de susurros y se hacían los interesantes levantando una que otra vez la cabeza.

-¿Qué tienen de extraordinario?-Lily rodó los ojos- es decir, están hablando, eso no esta prohibido.

-corrección, están planeando, Med, planeando-afirmo.

Med, era el sobrenombre que me había puesto Lily desde que nos llevábamos bien, eso era, desde que su trauma con los merodeadores y mi parentesco con Sirius eran cosas juntas.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-volví a preguntar con frustración.

-es que, por si no lo sabes, todo lo que ellos planean es malo

Rodé los ojos impaciente. No sé si era cosa de Lily y su negada obsesión pero todo lo que ellos hicieran debía ser impedido.

-Med, debemos tomar cartas en el asunto, somos prefectas y como tal, deberíamos cumplir con la normativa que se impone con todos los…

Y comenzó el discurso del premio Nóbel con el que siempre me aburría acerca de nuestras placas y bla bla bla. Posé mi cabeza en mi brazo mientras le veía el largo cabello a mi primo, Sirius, y me percaté de que, sin que ninguno de los demás chicos lo notara, me miraba. Me miraba con esa mirada de lujuria con la que siempre me miraba creyendo que nadie lo estaba observando.

Sonreí inconscientemente recordando lo que había descubierto horas antes, sin desviar la mirada. En la mañana que le había pedido su libro de encantamientos cuando lo abrí me salió de la nada un pedazo de pergamino donde garabateaba con su extraña caligrafía:

_No debo tirar jugo fétido sobre los inodoros de las chicas_

_No __debo tirar jugo fétido sobre los inodoros de las chicas_

_No debo tirar jugo fétido sobre los inodoros de las chicas_

_No debo tirar jugo fétido sobre los inodoros de las chicas_

_No debo tirar jugo fétido sobre los inodoros de las chicas_

_No debo tirar jugo fétido sobre los inodoros de las chicas_

_No debo tirar jugo fétido sobre los inodoros de las chicas_

_No debo desear…_

Pero la frase no estaba terminada, en su lugar había un dibujo bastante bueno de una ninfa de cabello castaño, largo y ondulado con su esbelto cuerpo desnudo, unos senos perfectos y una cara de placer extremo.

Sin pensarlo, me sonrojé al recordar la frase bajo el dibujo:

_Mi ninfa. _

Lo sabía, siempre lo he sabido, desde que en las reuniones acostumbraba a defenderme de mis hermanas y sus insultos, desde que me prestaba todos sus juguetes que me gustaban, desde que me abrazaba con fuerza y especial afecto, desde que no paraba de mirarme los labios sin relamerse los suyos… Sirius me desea tanto, que hasta es patético.

Lo quiero, no he de negarlo, pero sólo eso. Lo quiero, es mi primo y así debe ser.

No es que esté peleada con el incesto, la verdad es sólo que no me apetece en lo más mínimo. Me da miedo desperdiciar mi tiempo con él. No es factible.

Es como usar un pañuelo viejo y usado por alguien más para limpiarte los mocos.

Además no me imagino con él. Ya tengo demasiado narcisismo en Ravenclaw. Imaginarlo me da mas sueño que el que me da al consultar un libro de la biblioteca para los deberes.

-¿Med, me escuchas?-preguntó con voz clara Lily mientras me miraba con el ceño fruncido. Sonreí mientras me sentía mal por no haberle puesto atención a su discurso.

-disculpa ¿Qué me decías?-

-Qué sería imposible que algún día sentaran cabeza esos imbéciles. Tal vez Lupin, pero es el único rescatable. Nadie se animaría a tener una familia con ellos-me miró y un destello de culpabilidad inundó su rostro-es decir, no lo quise decir por ti, que tu eres una persona maravillosa y todo…

-déjalo, no importa-asintió avergonzada

-y tú ¿piensas casarte y tener hijos?-preguntó por querer cambiar de tema

-pues creo-sonreí-si tengo un niño le pondré James-por un momento sentí una mirada de furia pero después noté que era de reproche-¿Qué? Me gusta el nombre-me levante harta de conversar y con hambre, dispuesta a comerme mi bollo frío.

Ya iba camino a mi mesa cuando Lily gritó:

-¿y si es niña?-me pare y la mire pensativa mientras volvía el rostro hacia donde Sirius y lo descubría mirándome.

-Nymphadora-conteste mientras le devolvía la sonrisa con desenfado a Sirius y me volvía sabiendo que lo había descolocado.

Soy mala, hasta podría decir que un poco sádica.

Pero me gusta saber que ejerzo esa fuerza sobre él. Me hace sentir poderosa…

&&&&&&

**¿Qué OS PARECIO? MUY DESAGRADABLE, RARO, BUENO, DECIDLO SIN APURO ESPERO SUS REVIEWS.**

**BESOS Y CARAMELITOS**

**(SALE LeA CON SU CANSTITA Y CON SU SONRISA SUSPICAZ)**


	2. no se lo digas a nadie

No se lo digas a nadie…

Es cierto, no te mentí.

Es cierto, no suelo hablar así.

Es cierto, a veces me gustaría bastante más decir lo que siento.

Es cierto, nunca antes alguien me había atrapado de tal modo.

Es cierto, nunca antes me habían besado con tal furia.

Es cierto, soy un gilipollas por no pedirte que me besaras de vuelta.

Es cierto, soy muy frió.

Es cierto, tergiverso mucho las cosas.

Es cierto, aun soy virgen.

Es cierto, me gustaría dejar de serlo contigo.

Es cierto, pienso en ti más que en mi madre.

Es cierto, me gustaría deja de ser un Malfoy para poder estar contigo.

Es cierto, no pienso en nada más que en ti.

Es cierto, se tu nombre completo.

Es cierto, me agrada más llamarte Ginny.

Es cierto, no te mentí.

Es cierto, te amo…

Pero…

No se lo digas a nadie…


	3. cinco palabras

**DISCLAIMER:NO, NO, NO, Sirius NO ES MIO, DE VERDAD QUE NO. POR ESO NO ME DEMANDEIS VALE?**

**QUE HAY EH??**

**PUES, NADA, AQUÍ ESTA ESTE DRABBLE, QUE ES ESPECIAL, RARO Y ESPERADO…**

**ESTE VA PARA TI REPLIKA, POR SEGUIR AL PIE DEL CAÑON SIEMPRE, EN TODOS MIS FICS Y POR TU INSISTENCIA CON SEVERUS Y TONKS. ESPERO TE GUSTE. CON TODO MI AMOR, AQUÍ ESTA TU DRABBLE. V °**

Cinco palabras

No se bien como es que deba decirlo.

Es decir, suena un poco extraño e inclusive hueco.

Como que no tiene sentido. Es muy listo, sabría ya que voy a contestar.

Es difícil resumir algo tan grande. Es como querer meter dentro de un jarrón más flores de las que tiene capacidad de contener.

Además, como ya os dije, él sabe que es lo que voy a contestar.

¿Por qué me ve con esos ojitos de perro regañado?

-Tonks, te hice una pregunta-apresura él mientras me mira a los ojos.

Será cabrón, sabiendo que si me mira así es imposible mentirle.

Pero tengo un as bajo la manga. Me concentro y cambio mi rostro un poco, para que se vea más alargado y varonil; me estiro la nariz y me agrando un poco los ojos. Mi pelo se acorta y se hace más grueso.

Me mira entre fascinado y enojado. Bingo, ha caído.

-ya te escuché, Severus-contesto intentando hacer mi voz más grave.

Es un truquito que aprendí cuando comenzamos a salir juntos. Me parezco tanto a él que hasta nos confunden.

-no me tomes el pelo-riñó él mientras me daba un tirón en la oreja haciendo que, involuntariamente, mi rostro y pelo volvieran a su forma original-y ya deja eso, no me intentes cambiar de tema

Coño, si es listo, os lo dije.

-no lo hago-contesto berrinchuda

-a que si, te hice una pregunta de lo más simple y te pones como polla-le lanzo una mirada de reproche

-pues entonces no entiendo porque sales conmigo, si soy una polla-me tuerce la boca.

Lo se, lo se, no estoy en posición de hacerme la ofendida pero es eso o contestarle.

-Tonks-apremia deteniéndose y poniéndose frente a mí.

-no me hables, las pollas no hablan

-no intentes volteármela, aquí el que debería hacerse el ofendido soy yo

Lo miro con el ceño fruncido, ¿que se cree?

Oh cierto, mi novio…

-Tonks-vuelve a presionar

Bien, bien, se lo diré

-estoy pensando…

Rodó los ojos con fastidio.

-es algo sencillo, no tienes que pensarlo tanto, sólo quiero saber porque no quieres tener más sexo

-¿y eso que tiene de sencillo?-pregunté cabreada por segunda vez por la pregunta

-que por lo general, cuando alguien decide dejar a su pareja tan cortada con una practica tan normal como el sexo debe tener una buena razón para hacerlo-contesta él con dulzura falsa.

Maldito sea.

-vaya, y yo que pensaba que Remus era raro-frunce el ceño al instante y sé que quiere golpearme-vale, vale, mal chiste-tuerce la boca

¿Por qué hace eso? me distrae

-no me has contestado-suspiro hondo

-cinco palabras…-comienzo y vuelvo a suspirar mientras cierro los ojos con fuerza.

-¿tan mal esta?-pregunta entre divertido y sorprendido, me toma de la mano y comienza caminar

-pero si no son cinco palabras cualquiera…

-¿y que podrían tener de interesante?

-apuesto dos galeones a que te costará asimilarlas-solté mientras por dentro me sentía genial

-que sean cinco, uno por cada palabra

-si tu lo dices-él se encoge de hombros mientras suelta una risita tonta.

-¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

-quiero tener un bebe contigo-se frena en seco y me hace chocar contra él

-¿quieres tener un que con quien?-le miro sonriente mientras su bronceado se torna blanco.

Si, es muy listo, pero no para tanto...

-me debes cinco galeones, cariño-corroboro mientras le doy un besito en los labios y tomándole la mano con fuerza comienzo a caminar.

Si, es muy listo, pero yo lo soy más.


End file.
